APH Oneshot Collection
by xXKarkatsNubbyHornsXx
Summary: A collection of one-shots. The total number of one-shots will be 20  maybe 25  , and pairings will include GerIta, USUK, Spamano, PruCan, LietPol, and Giripan. Rated T for yaoi and language. Will take requests as long as I don't hate the pairing.
1. Chapter 1

APH 30 one-shot challenge

**Quick authors note- I may not upload as often as I have been, because tomorrow school starts again and I wont have much time to write. Im sorry! (ducks while things are thrown at her) But I will still try and update as much as possible! Enjoy these one-shots!**

**xXTomatoBoxFairyXx**

Day 1- To the movies, Birdie!

Canada sat on his couch, watching hockey as he ate some of his famous Canadian pancakes. He had planned on today being a day to relax, just him and his pancakes. His twin brother was out with England, and he was completely relaxed and planned on staying that way. But that plan was quickly about to go out the window when he heard a knock on his door.

"Hey, Birdie! Let me in!"

Canada sighed. There was only one person that called him "Birdie". He got up and set his plate on the side table and walked over to the door. As soon as he unlocked and opened the door he was tackle-glomped by a certain Prussian boyfriend. Prussia hooked an arm around his shoulder and waved two tickets in his face.

"Birdie, look what I got! I bought us two tickets to go see Paranormal Activity 3! Lets go!"

"B-but Prussia I kind of wanted this to be a day to myself…"

"Pleeeease Birdie?"

Prussia hit him with those puppy dog eyes that Canada knew only worked on him. No. He wouldn't give in to those eyes. Those big, bright, adorable crimson eyes…

"Oh fine. But remember, were going to be in public so you have to call me Matthew."

"Right! And you have to call me The Awesome Gilbert."

"….I think I'll just stick with calling you Gilbert."

oOoOoOoOoOo - This is my new divider BTW

Matthew and Gilbert walked up to the front of the theater, arguing over whether or not they should be going to see a scary movie this late in the evening.

"But Birdie, it makes it more exciting that way!"

"But knowing you, you're probably going to get scared halfway through the movie and end up hugging me the rest of the movie."

"I will not! I'm too awesome to be scared by anything! And besides, don't you like me hugging you? Kesesese!"

Matthew's cheeks became dusted with a light pink hue. He did like it when Gilbert hugged him. Not like he would ever admit that, at least not to Gilbert. He turned away from Gilbert to hide his red face. Suddenly he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind him. He felt even more heat pooling in his face, turning his cheeks an even brighter red. Gilbert snickered.

"Kesesesese, lets go now! We're going to miss the start of the movie!"

Gilbert unwound his arms from Matthew's waist and instead grabbed his hand, pulling him towards their theater. It was all Matthew could do is try not to trip as he tried to keep up with the albino's quick pace.

"M-maple…"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Matthew stared at the screen. Everyone around him was terrified, including Gilbert. Horror movies didn't affect him that much, after living with Alfred for so long. Alfred had always dragged Matthew to see the latest horror films because he was too scared to see them alone. Matthew turned his head to see Gilbert curled into a ball, knees tucked to his chest and arms around his knees. Gilbert was obviously terrified, his eyes were squeezed shut and he had his head buried in his knees. Matthew reached over and took one of Gilbert's hands. The Prussian looked up into Matthew's blue eyes and relaxed slightly. But then, something sudden on the screen made Gilbert start, causing him to fling his arms around Matthew's shoulders and squeeze him close. Gilbert buried his face in the sleeve of Matthew's red hoodie. Matthew smiled. It wasn't every day he got to see the haughty albino so terrified. He found it kind of… amusing, really.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Gilbert sat on Matthew's couch, shaking and once again curled into a ball. Matthew sighed and looked at Gilbert.

"That movie terrified you, didn't it?"

"N-no! I already told you I'm too awesome to be scared by such childish things as ghosts."

"Oh really?"

"Y-yeah!"

Matthew went to the other end of the house to where his bathroom was. He found the hand held mirror he was looking for. He strolled back to where Gilbert was, holding the mirror behind his back to hide it from Gilbert's line of sight. He smiled at Gilbert and pulled the mirror out from behind his back.

"Then what does this remind you of, Gilbert?"

Matthew saw the look of utmost horror begin to spread across Gilbert's face, red eyes widening and mouth slightly open. He stifled a chuckle.

"N-nothing! Its just a mirror."

"Are you sure its not a portal to another world or something?"

Matthew watched as Gilbert became unglued. He jumped off the couch and started flailing his arms in the air all the while shouting.

"UWAH! GET THAT THING OUT OF HERE DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAPPEN? YOUR'E GOING TO DOOM US ALLLLLL!"

"GIL! Calm down! Its not real!"

"…..Ok….."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll let you stay at my house for the night."

Gilbert tackle-glomped Matthew yet again, wrapping his arms around Matthew's waist. Matthew flushed a light shade of pink as he wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck. Gilbert whispered in Matthew's ear.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2- The New Years party

England looked at the invitation he got in the mail this morning. It seemed America was holding a New Years eve party tonight. England would usually prefer to stay at home with a quiet cup of tea and a Doctor Who marathon instead of going to one of America's overboard parties. He ran a hand through his blond hair, sighing. But, as per usual, he couldn't let America down. He knew the hyperactive American would be crushed if his own boyfriend didn't show up to his big party. His mind was made. England would go to the party tonight, his Doctor Who marathon could wait.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Later that evening, England was getting ready to head over to America's house. He figured this would be a casual party, so he dressed in a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt emblazoned with the Union Jack. He wore a pair of white, red, and blue sneakers that matched the colors of his shirt. He knew America especially liked it when England dressed casual, not like he would ever admit that to him though. Checking everything over in the mirror one last time, and running a comb through his unruly hair in a futile attempt to control it, England strode out his front door and to his car.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Striding up to the front door, England raised his hand to knock on the door, but before he could the door was flung open and he was glomped by a certain overenthusiastic American. He writhed to escape America's bone-crushing hug, trying to pry his arms that were currently restraining his breathing. America finally let go and pulled back, a ridiculously huge grin on his face.

"Hey, Iggy! Good to see you dude!"

"Don't call me that infernal nickname! England or Arthur will suffice, and yes, its good to see you too git."

"C'mon lets head inside! Most everyone is here!"

America then whipped around and sprinted inside. England followed the excited American into his living room where he looked around and saw most of the countries here. Spain was on the couch with his arm around Romano, China was hiding in a corner while Russia towered over him while surrounded by that creepy purple glow, demanding that China "become on with him, da?". France was over by the table of various alcoholic drinks with Prussia, one complaining about the lack of fine French wine, the other about the lack of 'awesome' German beer. Germany was sitting at a table with Italy while lecturing him on his lack of courage during battles.

Greece and Japan sat on the couch next to Spain and Romano, with Greece leaning on Japan's shoulder, already asleep. Canada was there too, but of course nobody noticed he was there except Prussia, America, England and Germany. America struck his "hero pose" and yelled to get people's attention.

"Alright everyone, Iggy is here so now we can start the party! Drinks are over there, feel free to get as wasted as you want! Just don't use my rooms for anything…dirty."

America looked pointedly at France and the rest of the Bad Touch trio.

"Anyway, go and have fun!"

Russia, France, Prussia, and surprisingly Greece all immediately heading towards the table full of alcohol. Russia scooped up several bottles of vodka and went back to where China was. England figured a little drink wouldn't hurt anything. He selected a shot of one of his favorite whiskeys. But as he turned away from the table and downed his whiskey, he didn't notice the silver-haired Russian sneaking away from the table with a half-empty bottle of hardcore Russian vodka.

oOoOoOoOoOo

England tipsily looked down at his watch. His head hurt a lot more than it should, and he was having trouble staying on his feet. He only had that one shot of whiskey, why was he like this? 11:55. Almost time for the new year and the ball to drop in New York. He heard America yelling for everyone to gather in the living room around the flat screen to watch live from New York. By the time all the slightly drunk nations made their way to the TV, it was 11:59. America announced

"HEY! Don't forget its good luck to kiss someone at the start of the New Year! Make sure to find someone!"

Everyone scurried to get beside the one they were hoping to kiss that night. Suddenly live from New York everyone started to chant, and the nations joined in.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

On 1, Russia drunkenly slung his arm around a surprised China's shoulder and kissed him. After a couple of seconds, China stopped resisting and wrapped his arms around Russia's neck. Japan turned to Greece and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, afterwards looking embarrassed with his face flushing a bright red. Spain pulled Romano into a passionate kiss, Romano struggled to push himself away from the Spaniard's strong grip. Romano's face flushed a tomato red when Spain pulled away, smiling. Germany, drunk out of his mind, pulled Italy into a dip. Italy wrapped his arms around Germany's neck and leaned up to meet his lips. Prussia smiling and winking at Canada while he snuck an arm around Canada's waist and drawing him closer for a kiss. France was missing out on all the action, seeing as already passed out on the couch, stark naked save for a rose on his crotch. *Insert England's facepalm here*

England turned his head to see America walking towards him with a slightly pink face and a shy grin on his face. When America reached him, he tenderly wrapped his arms around England's waist, locking his fingers together and pulling him close. England slid his arms around America's neck in response to his romantic gestures. Closing their eyes and leaning together, their lips met. America kissed him gently, and when England kissed him back America immediately deepened the kiss. The feeling of their lips pressed together was too perfect. Only after about 5 minutes did they pull away from each other. England rested his head against America's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. America leaned his head down to whisper in his ear, his breath warm against his skin.

"I love you. Happy new year, England. "

A/N: AWWW FLUFFY FLUFF :D


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3- Um, I lost Japan…

A/N: Hey! Thanks so much for all your reviews and for faving my stories and me as an author. :D *throws confetti in the air* This one-shot idea was originally by my friend, AngelInTheFlames. I just made it a story! (She's a new author, but she has already starting working on several stories! All Hetalia based, they're very good Check them out!) and she let me have the idea due to my severe case of writer's block. This story contains GiriPan :3 Enjoy!

oOoOGreece'sHouseoOoOoOo

He scurried around the house, lifting up blankets, looking under the couch, and even searching the kitchen cabinets. Frustrated and quiet angry, he plopped down onto the couch with a huff, crossing his arms. It was rare for him to get this angry, but it was an hour before he had to go to the world meeting at America's house, and he couldn't find the one thing he took to every meeting. His favorite cat. Now when it came to his cats, it was normal for him to get angry if something happened to one of them. But this cat, oh this cat was special. It looked just like Japan, except fuzzier. With its jet-black hair, save for the paws that were white, and the dark chocolate eyes. Greece glanced at his watch, which was shaped in the head of a cat with his flag as the background of the watch. He had to leave now if was going to make it to the world meeting on time. Reluctantly, he got up out of his comfy spot on the couch and headed for the door, stepping out as the cool morning breeze ruffled his messy brown hair.

oOoOAtTheWorldMeetingoOoOoOo

Greece fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat during the meeting, worried for the safety of his favorite cat. He had even named the look-alike cat "Japaneko" combining both Japan's name and his language, knowing that in Japanese "neko" meant "cat". All he could do is doodle little cats all over where his notes were supposed to be, too anxious to listen to America's rants or England and France's many arguments, or even sleep. He looked up at the Asian island nation sitting across from him, pondering the uncanny resemblance between the cat and the nation. Greece suddenly realized what he wanted even more than the cat. He wanted Japan. Said nation suddenly glanced up from his notes to see Greece staring at him with such an intensity in his olive green eyes. But… it was a soft kind of intensity. Caring. And possibly…want? After staring back at Greece, complexed by the emotion in his eyes, he realized how this must look to any other countries watching them. Two nations, gazing intensely at each other… Japan blushed a soft pink at the sudden onslaught of thoughts he _really _shouldn't be having about his best friend. But, those thoughts weren't exactly all that unappealing… He snapped his gaze back to his notes in denial. Greece smiled at the cute shade of pink covering the flustered nation. Both were suddenly awoken from their thoughts as America began screaming at England about how bad his food was. America's outrageous ideas were getting more and more obnoxious according to the other countries either annoyed or bored faces. Finally, Germany spoke.

"America, I think that's quite enough for now on the topic of spreading the "goodness" of hamburgers. Really, none of us really care. I call for a break! You all have 15 minutes."

Greece jumped out of his chair, still so worried sick he couldn't possibly sleep during the break. He headed over to where the beverages were and poured a cold cup of water, which he hoped would help clear his mind from so many admittedly perverse thoughts about his best friend. Turning away from the table, he began to pace slowly around the room while staring at the floor, compensating his newfound love for Japan as well as all the possible places Japaneko could be. He almost ran into Japan who was approaching him. Greece looked up.

"Oh, I'm sorry Japan. Didn't see you there."

"Its ok. You seemed a little down in the meeting. Is something wrong?"

"I just cant find something important to me."

"What is that important thing?"

"One of my cats."

"Ah, I see. I'm sorry to hear that, I hope your cat turns up soon. Which one of your kitties has gone missing?"

"It's the one that's mostly jet black except for his white paws, and his eyes are a creamy dark chocolate."

"Um, you mean the one that kind of looks like me?"

"W-what? How do you know it looks like you?"

"I believe it followed me home after the last time I came to your house. Don't worry, he is safe at my house. I wasn't sure where that kitty came from! I can bring him by after the meeting and get him back to you."

A somewhat goofy smile spread across Greece's face. Japaneko was safe! He could've hugged Japan right then and there. But, he didn't, because he knew that the island nation was big on personal space. He gave a sigh of relief.

oOoLater,AtGreece'sHouseoOoOo

Japan and Greece sat side by side, fairly close with Japaneko halfway on both of their laps. Both nations were stroking the fluffy, jet black cat. Greece pondered how Japan would react if he put his arm around him right now, seeing as this was the perfect opportunity. Should he? On one hand, Japan could accept that and Greece would have the perfect chance to tell him how he felt. On another hand, Japan could freak out and that could ruin their friendship. Greece remembered France telling him "One risk always worth taking iz ze risk of l'amour." Greece decided to take the chance. Heart racing in his chest, he slowly slid one arm around Japan's narrow shoulders. Japan paused in stroking the cat and looked up at Greece, a light blush on his face.

"G-Greece-san?"

"There's something I have been meaning to tell you."

"Yes?"

"I think about you all the time. In fact, the reason I was so worried about my cat is because its my favorite cat, Japaneko. Favorite, because it reminds me of you so much, and when I lost him, it was like losing you. I cant let that happen. I love you, Japan."

At these words, Japan blushed an even deeper shade of rose-like pink. Closing his eyes, he snuggled into the crook of Greece's neck. A whisper reached Greece's ears from the small island.

"I feel the same way, Greece-san."

"Really?"

"Hai."

"Then will you stay with me, and not run away like Japaneko did? Be with me?"

Hugging Greece closer, he whispered a single word. That one single word, full of all the reassurance and emotion he needed to hear. That single word, that meant the world to him. Just that single word.

"Always."

A/N: I think I died and went to fluff heaven while writing this XD I just love writing fluffy fluff so much :D


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4- Pasta is love

"FRATELLO! Where's my fucking pasta?"

Romano sat at the large dinner table, awaiting the pasta his idiot brother promised to make him. He crossed his arms with a pout on his face. What was taking Veneziano so damn long? Suddenly a familiar mop of chocolate curls poked in the doorway from the kitchen. Spain sidled over to Romano, holding a plate of pasta, much to Romano's surprise. He slid his honey colored upward and gave an accusing glare at the fellow nation.

"What the hell are you doing here? And where is my stupid brother?"

"He left on his date with Germany, but he had already made pasta and didn't want you to eat alone, so he called me over."

"Oh great, he's with the potato bastard!"

"Aw, don't be like that Lovi~!"

"Shut up. Well you're already here and I'm too lazy to kick you out, so you may as well stay for dinner."

"_Si_ Lovi! But Italy only made enough pasta for one plate, so if its ok with you we can share."

"Seriously? I have to share with you? Fine, tomato bastard. But only because I don't want to have a fight over it."

"Yay! Thank you Lovi~!"

Spain eagerly pulled up a chair beside Romano and plunged his fork into the pasta. They ate in a comfortable silence, both simply enjoying the peaceful silence and the great food. Romano lifted the forkful of noodles to his mouth, and shortly after Spain did the same. Both nations noticed there was one noodle that was longer than the others, and they both began to eat on that end of the noodle. Romano was concentrating on getting that noodle, and Spain was doing the same. Both countries were too occupied to notice that their heads were slowly getting closer as they ate on that one noodle. Until Romano and Spain slowly looked up at the same time to see each others lips mere centimeters away from touching.

Spain simply smiled when he realized this, and kept scooting closer and closer to the Italian he longed for. But Romano had other ideas. When he noticed what Spain was doing, he severed his end of the noodle with his teeth and turned his head away from Spain to hide his furiously blushing face, heart fluttering wildly in his chest. Spain frowned. So close! Wrapping one arm around the embarrassed nation, he whispered in his ear.

"You know you wanted it. Why do you deny your feelings?"

Romano shuddered at Spain's close proximity, feeling his words delicately warm his ear. His heart thumped even more in his chest, so fast that he was amazed it hadn't been heard by the Spaniard yet. His face turned an even deeper shade of crimson.

"W-what are you talking about, tomato bastard? I f-feel no such thing towards you…"

"My country is the country of passion. It is obvious to me when someone is in love."

That was all Romano needed to hear. Whirling around, he grabbed the front of the nation's shirt and crushed his lips to Spain's. Spain reacted immediately, wrapping his strong, tan arms around the Italian's small waist and pulling him closer. Romano took this as a sign to deepen the kiss, nestling one hand in Spain's soft chocolate curls and draping the other around his neck, both nations enveloped in the love of this passionate kiss. Romano had no idea how long he had wanted this, and now that he had it, it felt so good, being in Spain's warm embrace, a hand running through his dark hair. After a few minutes that seemed to last an eternity, they broke apart for air. Romano gazed up as those emerald eyes, filled with nothing but love, met his soft amber ones. Spain gave a small chuckle.

"You look like a tomato! So cute, Lovi~!"

"S-shut up!"

"Aw, you know you love me anyway, mi tomato. _Te amo."_

"…_Ti amo troppo, bastardo."_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: *is wearing prussia bandana that came with her season 3 of hetalia dvd* HELLO! This will be a two chapter oneshot. Part 2 should be out shortly after this chapter is released :)

Germany picked up a stick and used it to tend to the fire. Japan and Italy were on either side of him, Italy being asleep and letting out random "Vehs" and occasional bursts of "Pastaaa~". But the Axis powers were not alone. The Allies and various other countries were also gathered around the campfire, waiting for their bosses to pick them up from this unwanted and accidental world meeting. All the nations sat around trying to entertain themselves until they could leave this island.

Poland sat braiding Lithuania's hair while chattering away about the usefulness of the color pink. France, as usual, was trying to molest England while America sat laughing with his arm around England's shoulders and being his "hero" by keeping him away from France. Hungary was smacking Prussia over the head with her frying pan to keep him away from Austria, who was used to this by now and sat sipping his tea. Latvia and Sealand were talking quietly next to Estonia who was on his iPad. Belarus was holding a knife to Russia's throat demanding they "become one". China was curled up with his arms crossed mumbling something about the immaturity of western nations. Sweden had his arm around his wife Finland who was staring at the stars. Suddenly Finland broke the silence.

"I can't wait for Christmas to come!"

"Dude, it ended two months ago."

"I know, but I still can't wait! I wonder what everyone's ideal present would be!"

"That's it! Let's go around the circle and ask everyone their ideal present to pass the time. I'll start with the hero! I wish every country had a McDonalds on every corner!"

England face palmed, as did most everyone else in the circle. He sighed when he realized it was his turn.

"Guess I'm next. I wish everyone would love my food! I really don't get why everyone hates it, it's delicious."

"Mon dieu, you are so oblivious! Do you know how many people have been to the hospital because of your terrible food!"

"Shut it frog! My food is perfectly good! Anyway, what about you Italy?

"PASTA~! Your turn Germany!"

"For Italy to do his training for once! China?"

"Hello Kitty aru! Hello Kitty. EVERYTHING."

Japan put his hand over his mouth to hide his snicker as he remembered from the days living in China's house he had discovered an entire closet full of everything Hello Kitty. Literally everything, from plushies to pillows, pajamas to cosplay Hello Kitty ears and even Hello Kitty underwear. Guess China couldn't get enough of that cat. Japan removed his hand and composed himself as he noticed everyone else in the circle was staring at him because it was his turn. His face turned a slight light pink.

"I wish to fully understand the western nations.. They confuse me greatly in many ways."

"Aiyah, I agree! Western nations are so immature! France, what is your ideal present?"

Immediately everyone in the circle wished China had NOT asked. For at that moment, a very perverted smirk spread across France's face and he began to laugh. Everyone paled at that laugh, because they all knew it meant someone was abut to be raped. Of course it was not just any laugh, but his famous rape laugh.

"Ohonhonhon, OHONHONHON...!"

Let's just say after that every nation present is scarred for life and would need some form of therapy.


	6. Chapter 6

The (forced) date

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Prussia sighed and reluctantly put down the Xbox controller to go answer the door. Surprisingly when he swung the door open, Hungary and Japan were standing there. But what was in their hands?

"Hey guys, what are you doing here? ...Guys? Is that duct tape? What the hell? MMPH!"

oOoOoInTheCarOoOo

Canada sat fiddling with his tie. Forced to get up and get dressed in his suit, he had no idea where he was going. Hungary had blindfolded him and pushed him into the car, giving no information about where they were going.

Suddenly the car slowed to a halt. He heard Hungary getting out of the car and opening his car door. An arm yanked him up and out, dragging him down the sidewalk and through a door.

oOoOoAtTheRestaurantOoOo

Hungary looked across the room and saw Japan standing with Prussia, who was blindfold. Simultaneously, they marched both Canada and Prussia to a booth and forced them into chairs across from each other.

They exchanged a look and ripped the blindfolds off at the same time.

oOoOoPrussia's POVoOoOo

He felt the darkness being lifted and the blinding light flooding his eyes. Prussia blinked, trying to adjust his eyes to the light. He looked across from him and a smile spread across his face.

"Hi birdie!"

"Hello Prussia. Any idea why we are here?"

"Nope. Bet you Hungary knows, let's ask her!"

Prussia looked around, searching for Hungary. He saw her and waved her over.

"Hungary! Why did you bring us here, and why did you capture the awesome me?"

Hungary gave a knowing smile and put a hand on both Canada and Prussia's shoulders.

"Because. You two are on a _date_!"

"A DATE? This isn't what the awesome me bargained for!"

"M-maple…"

"Oh yes, a date. You two will confess your feelings and you are going to like it!"

Both Canada and Prussia burst into loud protests. Or at least Prussia did. Canada realized he didn't really object to this date. In fact it was king of nice. Before any of them could get up and flee the restaurant, Hungary ran to the door and stood in front it with her frying pan raised and ready. Prussia froze. Nobody wanted to go past _that. _Canada sighed and sat, gesturing to Prussia to do the same.

"Well, as long as we're here, we may as well order."

"You're right. Oi, waiter!"

Prussia waved a waiter over. Surprisingly when they looked up into the waiter's face, they saw Japan standing there over them.

"May I take your orders?"

"Oh, of course."

Once both Canada and Prussia ordered, the table fell silent. Canada blushed and coughed, heart leaping out of his chest.

"P-prussia?"

"Yes birdie?"

"When Hungary said something about our feelings, is that true? D-do you have feelings for me?"

This question struck him by surprise and Prussia choked on the wine he was drinking, face turning bright red. He laughed nervously.

"_Feelings? _For _you_? Kesese, why would I have feelings for someone like you?"

That was it. It felt like a weight had throw itself upon Canada's heart, crushing all emotion out of him. He felt a pressure building behind his violet-blue eyes. _No! Not now!_ _I-I need to be strong…_ His eyes started to blur.

"W-well if that's the way you feel, then I guess I shouldn't be here."

"Wait! Birdie! What did I say?"

Before Prussia could get an answer, Canada stood abruptly and bolted out the door, tears falling down his face.

**A/N- CLIFFHANGER! Part 2 coming soon! And yes, I will finish the story from the previous chapter. **

**-Hasta la Pasta~!**


	7. Chapter 7

The forced date pt. 2

Canada shoved open the door to his house and ran inside. Slamming the door behind him, he flopped on the couch face first into the cushion. And he cried. He gave up the fight, letting the tears pour from his violet-blue eyes. _He doesn't want me. He doesn't think of me like that... not like the way I think of him. He just thinks we're only capable of being friends…_

Canada sat up and took off his glasses, setting them on the table. He buried his face, red and damp from crying, in his hands.

_I feel so broken..._

oOoAtRestaurantOoOo

Prussia stood in front of the door, hand still outstretched in the direction Canada had run off to. He let his hand fall as he trudged back to his seat. _Canada had just ran out! What the hell did I do? Was it something I said? What did I do wrong?_ Hungary walked over and sat across from Prussia. She pulled her frying pan and gave him a heavy, angry whack over the head.

"You idiot! Why did you say that?"

"I don't know why that's such a big deal!"

"Are you really that dense? Really, you're worse than America with England!"

"What? I have no idea what's going on!"

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?"

"...Yes."

"Canada _loves_ you, stupid! That's why he didn't protest against the date, and was upset when you said that! He thinks you don't love him back. He's completely heartbroken!"

Prussia sat with his mouth open, his expression that of total surprise. Once over the initial shock, a bright pink shade covered his entire face. _He loves me? I didn't know! I have to go tell him that the feeling is mutual._

"I have to go fix this."

Hungary smiled. A sweet, satisfied smile.

"Go to him."

That was all Prussia needed. He bolted up from his chair and dashed out the door.

oOoCanadasHouseOoOo

He wouldn't leave his couch. Canada was too busy wallowing in his self pity and sorrow. The doorbell rang. Canada gave a groan of protest, but got up to answer the door anyway.

What he didn't bargain for was the over enthusiastic albino on the other side. Prussia tackle-hugged him as soon as the door was open.

"I'm so sorry.."

"Sorry for what? Sorry you d-don't love me back?"

"No! I'm sorry for being an idiot. For not realizing you loved me. And for not realizing the feeling is mutual until you were gone."

"S-so you're saying you-"

"Yes. I love you Matthew, with all my heart."

"Oh Gil... I love you too."

Canada buried his face into the crook of Prussia's neck, wrapping his arms around his neck. Prussia put his arms around Canada's waist, pulling him closer to his chest. Prussia pulled back, resting one hand on Canada's cheek, bringing his hand down to his chin and tilting his face up. Prussia smiled, and leaned into the kiss. Their lips met in a collision of fireworks as they both realized they had wanted this for so long. Prussia chuckled.

"Kesesese, birdie?"

"Yes?"

"How about we try that date again?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Freedom and Failure

England sat on his couch, warming a cup of tea in his hands and scowling at the flickering screen in front of him. The TV showed happy images of smiling Americans in patriotic outfits, fireworks lighting up the sky behind them. He grabbed the remote and turned off the sickening celebration of his failure. This day only brought back painful memories of words spoken so long ago. "_All I want is my freedom!" _ The scars etched into his back from that war felt prominent and as painful as when he first obtained them. Setting his tea down on the table next to him, an unopened envelope caught his emerald eyes. He picked it up and opened it. Inside was an overly decorated red, white, and blue invitation. Unfolding it, he read the bold text at the top.

"Come celebrate America's freedom with none other than the hero himself!"

He sighed. America's freedom, England's failure. "_You were once so great." _That war had cost him a brother, and shattered his heart for more reasons than brotherly love. England had given up on those feelings long ago, repressed and buried in his pieced-together heart. He was close to tearing up the card and throwing it into his fireplace when he saw a small note at the bottom written in America's sloppy handwriting.

"I know this day is painful and hard for you, but I need to see you. There's been something important you have to know."

"-America"

At this those emerald eyes of his gave a glimmer of hope, and his cheeks flushed pink at the thoughts in his mind. His heart beat faster, and he felt there was some hope for him. _This makes me curious…_

XXXXXXUSUKXXXXX

America frantically searched the crowd of nations partying around him. Only one certain grumpy Brit really mattered to him right now, and he would do anything for him to be by his side right now. The settings were perfect, he had it all planned out. He trudged to the American flag blanket he had spread on the White House lawn and sat down with a huff. If England didn't get here soon, he would miss the fireworks.

POP!

The first few fireworks exploded in a burst of reds and blues. _It looks like he isn't coming after all… _His heart felt like it was sinking to the ground, laden with sadness. America bowed his head and looked at his hands, feeling the last slimmer of hope he had go down the drain.

"Look up. You don't want to miss the fireworks."

America's head snapped up at the sound of the familiar British accent. He whirled around to see England standing there, arms crossed and for once (SHOCKER!) wasn't scowling. America felt a goofy grin grow on his face that could light up the world.

"You came!"

"I almost didn't, until I saw what you wrote. What is of such importance?"

"A-about that… have a seat."

He patted the spot on the blanket next to him, and England sat down. They settled into a comfortable silence while the watched some of the fireworks. Finally, he took a deep breath.

"England?"

"Yes America?"

"You have to know that I really l-"

POP! P-POP!

"-ve you."

England turned to him with a confused look in his green eyes. He tilted his head to one side.

"Sorry America, I didn't hear you over the fireworks, what did you say?"

"O-oh umm… never mind.."

"Alright then.."

_Dammit! Friggin fireworks! Gahh! _America mentally slapped himself for what a pathetic excuse for a confession that was. How was he going to do this? His heart was going a mile a minute! He took a deep breath and steeled his nerves. America turned to England and took his smaller hands into his own. England's face turned red and stuttered.

"A-merica, wha-?"

America raised one finger and put it on England's lips, quieting him. He looked deep into those emerald eyes.

"All these years, I've kept this bottled up. My rebellion against you years ago was because I didn't want you to see me as a brother. I hoped you could see me as something _more._ I love you England. I always have and always will."

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear those words. I love you too America."

America pulled England onto his lap and into his chest and wrapped his strong arms around him. England nuzzled his head in the crook of America's neck, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer. England tilted his head up and pulled back slightly, just enough for their eyes to meet in a mix of sapphire and emerald. Pulling their heads together, their lips met in a perfect fit, igniting a spark in each other that fueled their love for each other.

America's freedom, England's failure.

Their love.

….

And neither noticed Hungary and Japan rapidly taken photos and video from the windows with most of the other countries behind them doing the same.

XXXXXUSUKXXXXX

**ASDFGHJKLQWERTY I KNOW ITS NOT FOURTH OF JULY ANYMORE! First of all, I was busy partying it up in Paris, France on the fourth. Also I wrote this on my phone. Which was stolen. Days later. MY BRAND NEW 4s THAT I JUST GOT 3 WEEKS EARLIER *****RAGEEE* **

…

**I'm done. Anyway, I know its been a while since I last updated in general. So I wrote you guys a fluffy story.**

**Fluff fixes everything.**

**-xXTomatoBoxFairyXx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is just a short little story that I got from a comic I drew a while back :D enjoy!**

He stared up at the big yellow and red building, cerulean eyes widening along with his grin in excitement. America tugged on the hand of the country he so unwillingly dragged to, in his mind, the most disgusting and awful place ever. _Not like his food is any better… _America thought in defense. While America was busy being..well… _America, _the forced country was staring at the terribly colored building in anything BUT excitement, forest green eyes narrowed in hatred of this place.

Yes, they were at McDonald's.

Thanks to the stupid bet England had lost, he was now stood here in front of America's "haven". Said country now proceeded to run happily into England's hell, dragging him by his hand. England pulled his hand sharply out of America's and sat down at the nearest table with a dark cloud of annoyance hanging over his head. America bounced over to the line at the front, leaving England to brood. _All this because of a bet over whether Italy would sit on Germany's lap or not at the last meeting, but of course I had to be proven wrong by that bubbly Italian! He just HAD to sit on his lap… at least I don't have to EAT any of that "food"._

"Dude, I got my food!"

"Wonderful. Now sit down and eat so we can leave!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!"

England stared at America with a look of disgust on his face as said country ate three burgers in one bloody go! _ I love America, but he's too much sometimes…_

"I don't know how you can eat all that crap."

"Cause I work out and stuff!"

"Please don't tell me you work out using France's "methods."

"What methods?"

"No, no… forget I said anything! You really DON'T want to know."

The man in the booth across from them whipped his hat and sunglasses off, revealing long, wavy blonde locks and blue eyes. America paused mid-chew to stare at the last person they thought would appear in a McDonald's.

"Bonjour, mon amis!"

"FRANCE? What the flying mint bunny are you doing here?"

"Stalking you."

"Dude, that's creepy. How long ya been doing this?"

"That matters not. I 'appened to over'ear your discussion of my methods, non?"

"Oh god, don't bring that up again!"

"America 'as a right to know, am I right?"

"Sure Francy-pants."

"NO FRANCIS DON'T-"

*France being censored due that this fic is rated T! TROLOLOLOL*

England had never seen such a look of horror on America's face before, his mouth ajar and sapphire eyes stricken with shock.

"….I can't eat anymore."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

Part 2 of chapter 5

After that "interesting" experience of what France REALLY wanted, the countries tried to forget their mental scarring and get the circle going again. Those nations who had been around France often, such as America, England, and Canada, were not as shocked as the others. And after being around Russia so long, Lithuania just went back to having his brown hair braided by Poland, unfazed. He turned to Poland, starting up the circle again.

"So Poland, what do you want?"

"Totally like, an army of pink glittery unicorns!"

"Of course you do..."

"Well, like, what about you?"

"To see you more often, I don't get to see you that much since I live with Mr. Russia."

"Da, what was that? I heard my name~"

"Uh n-nothing sir!"

"Then I shall be going now, da? I want every country to become one with me, but that's already going to happen, so I wish my home had more sunflowers."

Many of the countries sitting by Russia scooted away in fear, a worried look on their faces. China would have scooted away, except there was a pair of large Russian arms holding him tightly around his waist, rendering him trapped. Russia turned suddenly to Latvia with a childish smile on his face.

"Your turn, Raivis!"

"Oh! R-right. I wish I was taller..your turn Estonia."

"I want a large supercomputer system. You're next, Miss Belarus."

"I want big brother and I to become one! We can get married and have babies! Marry me brother..."

"G-GO AWAY!"

Belarus clung to her brother's arm creepily while chanting "marry me, marry me..". Russia was not at all handling that well, opting to push her off and move to the other side of the campfire by Hungary, Austria, and Prussia. Hungary scooted closer to Austria.

"Well, I guess I'll go then. I wish I could majorly shrink Prussia's ego. Also, I want to be married to Austria again."

"Really?! NOT AWESOME! I am way more awesome than that musical loser! I don't even wish for anything because I'm so awesome nothing can improve it. In fact, I'm so aw-"

SMACK!

Prussia crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Hungary sat back down, setting her frying pan down beside her.

"Well, now that that nuisance is gone, why don't you go, Austria?"

"I wish to compose a thousand great masterpieces. Also I would love to be married to you again too, Hungary."

Hungary smiled as Austria put his arm around her, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"I WANT TO BE RECOGNIZED AS A COUNTRY!"

"SEALAND GET OUT OF THE FANFICTION."

Suddenly a loud horn was heard, signaling the arrival of America's boss. A large ship could be seen heading steadily towards the shore, smoke trailing in its wake. America hopped up and fist pumped.

"Alright dudes! My boss is totally here to pick us up!"

With cries of joy, the countries sprinted towards the boat. Only one country holding a polar bear sat on a log beside the dying fire.

"Nobody asked me what_ I_ wanted..."

**I'm sorry this took forever to write XD part 1 of this story is chapter 5. I've been focusing of different things lately, and marching band season has started! So I probably won't update as often as usual. I will try though guys! And as always, to be continued!**

**-xXTomatoBoxFairyXx**


	11. Chapter 11

The warm rays of light from the morning sun hit his face. His amber eyes fluttered open and he yawned. Sitting up in bed, he ran a hand through his auburn hair, carefully avoiding the one curl sticking up and climbed out of bed. He glanced over at the German boyfriend sleeping on the other side of the bed, unbothered by the bright sun. Italy smiled. _He looks so peaceful like that, not scowling. I'll let him sleep. _After getting dressed, he went downstairs to make breakfast for them both. Italy was in the middle of mixing pancake batter when the phone started to ring. He went over and answered it, a familiar and fairly distraught French accent on the line.

"Ciao! This is Italy."

"Oh, bonjour Italy, you... sound awful cheery for ze current situation."

"Big brother France, what do you mean? Nothing bad has happened here!"

"So I take eet you don't know? You poor zing..."

"Know what?"

France choked back a sob, speaking in a voice full of pain from long ago.

"N-nothing Italy... All I can say iz... I'm sorry. I really am..."

"What's wrong?! Sorry for what? France? France?!"

The line went dead.

_That was strange.. He sounded so upset. I wonder what that was all about? _Just as Italy was getting back to the pancakes, his doorbell chimed. _It's early... Who would be here at this time?_ He walked over to the door, peering through the window, seeing nothing but a small, cardboard package sitting on his step with a note attached. Opening the door, he retrieved the package and picked up the note, unfolding it. Inside were six words, written in a flamboyant handwriting style that was obviously France's, even if he hadn't signed the note.

"These belong to you.

I'm sorry."

Italy furrowed his auburn eyebrows. Sorry for what? France hadn't done anything. _Maybe if I open the package, it will explain why everyone is apologizing. _He grabbed a pair of scissors from a drawer and cut the packing tape on the box open, unfolding the flaps with shaky hands and a worried knot in his gut.

He gasped, tears immediately springing to his soft hazel eyes, now full of long-buried pain and despair.

Inside the box lay a familiar folded black cloak, a matching black hat resting on top with a gold rim.

He slowly picked it up with trembling hands, that piece of clothing holding so many joyful and crushing memories.

_~Flashback~_

_Italy came tearfully running after Holy Rome, carrying a push broom._

_"Wait!"_

_Holy Rome eagerly whirled around to see Italy running towards him._

_"Italy! You came to say goodbye?"_

_"Yes, I couldn't just let you leave. Take this with you."_

_Italy handed Holy Rome the push broom, which he stared at with blue eyes full of recognition. He smiled, and looked up at Italy._

_"What do people in your country give as a gift?"_

_"A kiss."_

_Holy Rome leaned forward and pulled Italy close, kissing him sweetly and chastely. He pulled away, holding Italy's hands protectively in his own. Italy gazed at him._

_"Be safe in the war."_

_"We'll meet again, after this terrible war. Will you wait for me?"_

_"Of course. I love you, Holy Rome."_

_"I love you too, I have for a long time."_

_Holy Rome then threw himself into a long and hard battle._

_Nobody ever saw him again._

_~Flashback End~_

Italy's hands, holding the piece of clothing that brought a rush of mixed emotions, were shaking. Dropping the cloak in shock, collapsing to his knees, his entire body trembling. Tears dropped down his face and he picked up the hat, clutching it close to his chest.

Close to his heart.

Closer to Holy Rome.

He couldn't take this pain. After keeping it buried in his heart for so long, it was too much. All he wanted was to end this. Italy looked with his dull hazel eyes to the locked black box on the corner of the kitchen counter.

_I could end this all now..._

~0~

Germany peeked open one blue eye. Something... wasn't right. He hastily sat up, straining to hear anything. Was that sobbing he heard. _Italy.. Oh Gott please be alright!_ Jumping up, he got dressed quickly and flew down the stairs, only to pause at the bottom step to take in the heart-wrenching sight before him. Italy stood there, shakily removing a pistol from the emergency box on the counter. Germany's ice-blue eyes widened.

"Stop! Italy!"

Italy whirled around, his usually lively eyes now dulled and wet with tears.

"..G-Germany.."

"Yes, Italy, I'm here! Don't do this. I would miss you too much... You're a country! The world needs you.

I need you."

Italy crumpled to the ground, dropping the pistol and it skittered across the floor. Germany ran over and enveloped him in a hug, pulling him close to his chest and stroking his auburn hair.

Italy pressed his face into his shirt, feeling protected and loved in his embrace.

_I..was stupid. I shouldn't try to do that, ever. Because Holy Rome is here, holding me close to his chest._

_Close to his heart._

_Closer to Holy Rome._

**YES I HAVE NOT WRITTEN IN FOREVER. I KNOW. I'm just starting high school, and to complicate matters, I'm in marching band. And to complicate matters FURTHER, there's all sorts of homecoming drama all around my circle of friends. Anyway, I thought a longer chapter would make you guys happy! :D**

**-xXTomatoBoxFairyXx**


End file.
